


can you show me how to get home?

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Series: over the rainbow (adoption crossovers) [1]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Trans Male Character, characters and tags will be added as i go, he used they/them in the first part bc he not really sure abotu gender atm, kind of, meg deserves better and bert and ernie would be great parents, part of a series of crossovers about adoption, trans!Meg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: It wasn’t hard to put themself up for adoption, their parents didn't give a shit about them and their dad had signed the papers without even looking at them. A few dodged questions about going out without permission, meeting with the few agencies that would work with a teenager, it was all a lot easier then they thought it would be. They were still surprised that they were adopted as soon as they were, the agencies said even young teens had a hard time getting adopted, let alone a 16 year old.Eventually, they got off the bus, at a place called Sesame Street.





	can you show me how to get home?

The bus from Quahog, Rhode Island to New York was only a few hours and Meg spent the entire time flipping through their phone, nervously rereading the information they had jotted into their notes when their adoption had been made official.  
It wasn’t hard to put themself up for adoption, their parents didn't give a shit about them and their dad had signed the papers without even looking at them. A few dodged questions about going out without permission, meeting with the few agencies that would work with a teenager, it was all a lot easier then they thought it would be. They were still surprised that they were adopted as soon as they were, the agencies said even young teens had a hard time getting adopted, let alone a 16 year old.  
Eventually, they got off the bus, at a place called Sesame Street. They held their suitcase close, looking around. It seemed nice, the people looked friendly, safe enough for kids to walk around by themselves, and a lot of the people seemed to be not quite human. It was sort of strange, but no one was glaring or spitting at them, so it can't be that bad.  
Looking around, they walked over to a bike store where some people were hanging around up front. A young woman was tinkering with a bike chain while a fuzzy red kid and an orange kid talked excitedly. 

“Oh, oh, oh Nina! Elmo and Julia can’t wait to visit Bert and Ernie when their new baby gets here!” the red one, they guessed was named elmo, rambled excitedly while the orange one flapped her hands and repeated him. 

“We’re all excited, Elmo, but don't you think you should give them time to be together as a family? And remember, they’re not a baby, they're already a teenager.” Nina seemed like she was used to reigning in Elmo’s excitement and Meg felt an unfamiliar warmth in their chest. 

They walked up to the store, waving hello, “Uh, hi! I’m Meg.”

Nina stood and shook their hand, smiling warmly, “You must be Bert and Ernie’s new kid, we’re so glad to meet you!”  
Elmo and Julia stood as well, surrounding them and jumping excitedly. “Hi Meg! You’re finally here! Do you wanna play with us! Meg how high can you jump! Meg what’s in your bag! Meg-”

Nina calmed the two and sat them back down, “They just got here, give them a little bit of space.” she looked up at meg, “These two can get pretty excited.”

“Oh, it's no problem! I’m just not used to people being so excited to see me.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get use to it pretty quick around here! Everyone's been really excited for you to come.” Nina looked down at their luggage and gave an ‘oh’, “Do you need help getting to the apartments?”

“Oh, yes, thank you! I actually came over to ask for directions.” They felt a little silly forgetting to ask.

“It’s no problem, Meg, just keep heading that way and its the building with the green door and the Sesame Street sign in front!” She pointed down the street to what must be the building and Meg thanked her. “Go ahead and come back here if you ever need anything, I’m happy to help.”  
“Miss Nina can Elmo and Julia go help Meg get to the apartment?” Elmo asked, excitedly, grabbing onto her hand. He looked up at them, a big smile on his face, “Elmo lives in that building too, but upstairs!”

Nina seemed to think it over for a moment, but Meg didn’t think she was the kind to just say no to a kid, “Why don't you ask Meg if it’s alright?” 

He looked up at them and they smiles, “I don’t have a problem with it, Miss Nina, I’m sure Elmo and Julia will be nice company.” he cheered and grabbed hold of their hand, Julia smiling and flapping her hands beside him. They waved bye to Nina and Elmo started pulling them down the street to 123 Sesame Street.

 

On their way, Meg was introduced to a few of the kids friends and some adults who were walking past and every one seemed so? Friendly? It was something Meg wasn’t used to or expecting and they almost thought this was some trick or a cult or something. But, looking around at all these people who seemed to genuinely happy and eager to meet them... it felt nice.  
Before long, they were stopping in front of a large building with a green door that would undoubtedly be the apartment building they were looking for.  
On the steps in front were two people sitting and talking to each other. Meg could see they had a bag resting on both of their laps and when they moved their hands to articulate, they could see the matching rings on their fingers. The two of them looked up at the three of them and their faces lit up with smiles. The two of them stood, one much shorter than the other, and greeted them. Their want much of a height difference between Meg and the taller one.  
“You must be Meg!” the shorter one went in for a hug but Meg stiffened and backed away. He stopped and frowned for a second, bringing his arms into his chest. He looked to the ground, “Sorry, I should have asked first-”  
“No, no, it’s fine!” Meg felt awful. They stepped back up, opening their arms “I’m just not... used to hugs.” 

The taller one nudged the other forward, and he wrapped his arms around Meg, giving them hesitant squeeze. He smiled a bit, nodding to the shorter one, “I apologize in advance. We hug.” When Meg returned the hug, he stepped back, smiling up and them.  
“It’s nice to meet you, meg.” He stepped back and gestured to the himself and the taller one, “I’m Ernie and this is Bert!”  
Bert waved and smiled, awkwardly offering a hand. Meg took it, but still felt shame burn in their chest for making a scene. “I’m Meg, though I guess you already knew that.” they looked up at the building and back to Bert and Ernie. “I’m so glad to finally meet you!”  
Bert seemed to move forward, looks at them for permission, and with their nod he and and Ernie came up to hug them. They did their best not to stiffen, still very new to the idea of positive contact, and hugged back, feeling a smile grow on their face. Even just after meeting them, these two felt more like home then their birth parents ever had. 

“Awww, you’re a family now!” Elmo said loudly beside them. Julia smiled and cheered ‘congratulations! Congratulations!’ Meg has almost forgotten they were there.  
Bert and Ernie moved so they were on either side of Meg, with an arm slung around their shoulders. Bert pulled a small camera out of his trouser pocket and handed it to elmo. “Elmo, can you take a picture of us?”  
Elmo nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the camera moving back until he could see the three of them in frame.  
Ernie smiled at Meg as Elmo got ready to take the picture, “Welcome to the family, Meg.”  
Meg felt their smile grow wide, their eyes falling shut right before the camera flash, but they didn't really care. They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> meg griffin deserves better, is canonically trans and bert and ernie said gay rights.


End file.
